Androids 17 and 18 the Beginning
by DreamsComeFromtheHeart
Summary: My take on how 17 and 18 came to be. One shot.


A/N: A little one shot dealing with the history of our favorite androids- I went into it with _When Insanity Turns Bad, _but not in depth like I'm about too. Please understand that they are two of my favorite characters ever(Seriously- they're up there with Sheik from LOZ) and that I spent hours thinking about this. Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I no own DBZ.

* * *

><p>Tamotsu and Akemi were always strange.<p>

Ever since they were born, everyone said something was... off about them.

Tamotsu had a gaze so piercing it seemed that he was looking straight into your soul. Akemi had beauty so pure she would invade everyone's thoughts. Their very personality was angelic- sure, Tamotsu enjoyed playing pranks and games every now and then, and Akemi could spend hours in a boutique, but it was just childish mischief. They would eventually grow out of it, everyone said.

They both had such a passion for fighting that they'd sneak into the backyard and spar when they were naught but two. The stars would twinkle and the moon would watch over them as they exchanged blows, the pure sound of a toddler's giggle sounding every now and then.

Their parents were rich, and quite well known. They were proud to have such beautiful and well behaved children. They pampered them, even spoiled them a bit- until they lost everything.

You see, their mother was very sick. Lung cancer, they called it. Father had gambled everything and lost. They were left with hospital bills to pay and no home to go too.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Akemi's innocent voice rang out across the spacious hall one day while the repo men took everything away.

"To a new home, sweetie," Mommy would say anxiously, guiding her two beloved children into the car.

"But why?" Tamotsu asked.

"It's an adventure. We know how much you love those, baby, so we thought this would be the ultimate adventure for you. How does that sound?"

"Wow! All for me?" His eyes sparkled as he thought of the journeys he could surely tell Grandpa when he visited his tombstone again.

"Of course, my darling," Mommy picked him up and spun him around. "All for you."

"And me too?" the young girl insisted, tugging on Mommy's pants leg.

"You too," the weary mother promised, putting those two in the car. "Father is waiting for us. We must hurry."

They showed up at the start of their adventure- a trailer park so dirty it was a wonder it hadn't closed yet.

"Mommy, I don't think this will be a very good place to adventure," Tamotsu wrinkled his nose at the smoky smell.

"Of course it is, sweetie. Just use your imagination," Mommy assured.

* * *

><p><em>Sixteen Years Later<em>

The sky is black when he sneaks in to see his Mommy.

"Mom," Tamotsu entered the clean white hospital room with handpicked daisies. "I brought your favorite."

"Thank you, Tamo," Mommy smiled weakly. "Where's Akey?"

"Shopping," the boy replied instantly. It was rather strange- he always knew her thoughts, where she was, and when she needed him. She claimed she could feel the same from him.

"That girl has enough clothes to last her a lifetime," the sick woman chuckled. "I just wish-" she was taken over by a violent coughing fit.

"Mom!"

"I'm- I'm okay," she whispered hoarsely. His eyes started to fill with tears as he held her hand. "Tamo, I love you..." And Mommy didn't move anymore.

"No, Mom, wake up! You have to wake up," Tamotsu cried as he gently shook her shoulder. A team of doctors and nurses rushed in and pushed him out of the way as they went to work on his Mommy.

"I need a defibrillator stat!"

"Press down harder on compressions! One, two, three, four..."

"Give her a breath!"

"Get the kid outta here!"

"Come on guys, where's that defibrillator!"

The confused boy was swiftly ushered out of the room by a nurse. "Stay out here, kid." And he was left alone with his thoughts.

"Tamo! I'm here!" Akemi ran up to the place where he stood, frozen.

"Call it. Time of death, 12:43 A.M.," they heard from inside the room.

"Oh Tamo," the blonde twin whispered. He wordlessly turned towards her, towards the one he saw so much of his Mommy in. "Sh sh," she embraced him and patted his back as he sobbed into her shoulder.

Nothing else was said for the rest of the night.

OOO

The following months were monochrome.

Father had managed to take up drinking. No abusing yet, but the white hot anger was felt by everyone.

Anger that his son was there when his beloved died and he wasn't.

Pure rage that nothing was done to save her.

The sweet, sweet mind numbing alcohol helped to intensify the rage, the passion to have someone hurt and feel as he did.

"You," he shouted drunkenly at his daughter as she walked into what they dubbed the living room. "You let him kill my wife."

"Dad?" she asked, confused.

"It's your fault, all your fault," Father sobbed. "I'll make you pay."

Father took out a knife and started slashing. Akemi, caught off guard, did not have time to let her guard up.

Oh, how she wished she had.

"Akey, what's going on- AKEY!" Tamotsu raced down the stairs. "Leave my sister alone!"

"You killed my wife!" Father yelled. "You need to pay too!" he slashed his knife across his son's bright leaf green eye, blinding him.

"I'll kill you!" Tamotsu screamed, pushing his sister behind him as blood started spilling over the fingers covering his eye. In a blind rage, he pushed his fist through Father's stomach until Father's eyes went wide and he collapsed. "Come on, Akey," he whispered as he stared down at the body. "We have to leave. They'll find out." Without a word, Akemi followed her twin.

She'd follow him to Hell and back if she had too.

OOO

The Doctor found them in an alley. Tamotsu had scrounged up an eyepatch somewhere and had evidently used his shirt to wrap up Akemi's wounds.

"Hello, children," the Doctor grinned.

"Are you going to give us money, old man?" Tamotsu asked wearily.

"Actually, I wanted to get you a bite to eat," the Doctor gestured for them to follow him. "I'm Dr. Gero, by the way."

It took one glance at his twin's gaunt face before the dark haired teenager dragged his sister after him. The Doctor led them into a restaurant where they ate almost all of the menu, much to the dismay of their waitress.

"That was good, old man," Tamotsu sighed.

"Good, good," Gero smiled. "I want to make a proposition. Food, shelter, even fixing up your eye in exhange for... a few little experiments."

All it took was another quick glance at his twin's wide, desperate eyes. "Deal."

"Alright Tamotsu, just sit still. This will hurt, a lot. I'm not going to lie."

"Alright, alright, old man. Just get it over with," the once green eyed boy sat back in the metal chair. The Doctor, true to his word, fixed his eye. Now he had one leaf green eye and one ice blue orb.

"I'm going to make an incision in your skull... now." Gero carefully cut into the dark haired twin's hairline, making the younger hiss in pain. "Stay still," the old man warned.

"It's hard to when you're stabbing my head," Tamotsu mumbled. "Couldn't you give me some anesthesia at least?"

The Doctor ignored him. "Now I'll insert this wire into your head and attempt to siphon your memories."

He did just that, and after awhile, removed the tube. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Same as it's always been, old man. Tamotsu."

"Dammit, it didn't work," Gero growled. "Alright, go back to your room," he stitched up the dark haired boy's hairline with sloppy stitches.

"Akey, I think we should blow this joint. These experiments hurt."

"Maybe if you let me take some of them, Tamo, it wouldn't be so bad," Akemi replied.

"No way," the male twin growled. "I'd gladly take them a thousand- no, a million- times over if it meant keeping you away from harm."

Unseen by the twins, Dr. Gero crept up behind them. If they thought they were going to escape, they had another thing coming.

The twins' world went black.

OOO

Gero felt superior- genius, even. He made the perfect blend of mechanical and organic parts to make his beautiful androids. He simply could not wait to turn them on.

"What's your name?" He had asked once the male twin stepped out of his pod.

"Seventeen."

"What were you made to do?"

Seventeen's grin was sadistic. "Annihilate Goku."

* * *

><p>Well, that's my take on their history. Leave me a review!<p> 


End file.
